Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Argyranthemum frutescens. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Danaranblushxe2x80x99; commercially, Argyranthemum cv. xe2x80x98Angelic Blushxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Danaranblushxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent, or seed plant, is identified as number ARF8 (unpatented) of the breeding program. The male parent, or pollen parent, is identified as number ARM10 (unpatented) of the breeding program. xe2x80x98Danaranblushxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. A descriptive comparison of the new cultivar compared with the parent plants is provided below:
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem cutting was first performed in January 2000 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Danaranblushxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Argyranthemum as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Flower shape and color as illustrated in the photos;
2. Bush type vigourous growth;
3. Early flowering;
4. Use in the garden as a single plant or planted in groups, as well as use as a border plant and for planting in pots; and
5. Growth in full sunlight or partial shade.
xe2x80x98Danaranblushxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Danaranblushxe2x80x99 is cultivar xe2x80x98Blazer Rosexe2x80x99 (unpatented).